Breakout Match
by whtevritis2
Summary: Eva has been with the WWE for almost a year and since her first day she has had a crush on the Celtic Warrior. Now it seems that she has finally caught his attention. This starts just before this year's Wrestle Mania. Sheamus/OC
1. Chapter 1

I could feel anger radiating off me as I walked backstage and I guess everyone else could too because everyone avoided me. I quickly walked into my locker room and paced. After awhile my anger died down and I sat on the sofa and put my head in my hands. I had ruined everything I worked for in one moment.

When Alicia Fox said that I'd be as worthless as my father I snapped. I didn't care what she thought of me, but my father was my world. He was the entire reason that I wrestled. My father worked his whole life to be a WWE Superstar and he never got a contract. Eventually he had to retire because he got injured too badly to continue.

When I first started wrestling I competed through Irish Whip because my dad's job transfered him to Ireland when I was 16, but I used a completely different style. I was going through a tough time and I was really angry. It came out even more when i wrestled and the company loved it. They gave me an angle as a Scottish street fighter and all my moves revolved around Scottish myth. I became pretty popular, but it was a violent disliked popularity. I didn't want to be that type of person so I left and got into the Florida circuit, without my old attitude. I was going in without an angle as myself. I got lucky and the WWE picked me up in less than a year.

When I snapped in the ring with Alicia I used a lot of my old moves and I didn't think the board would be too happy. I stood up, and quickly changed into some sweats and a zip up over my sports bra before I gathered my stuff into my bag before pulling open the door. I started to step out when I ran into Aj who I shared the locker room with. She was quiet, but nice and we got along really well. She was looking up at me nervous.

"Stephanie wants to talk to you, like now in her office." I sighed and nodded before walking down the hall towards the offices. Aj grabbed my arm and I turned back to her.

"Tell me about when you get back to our room, OK?" I nodded again and headed off.

As I got to the main backstage area I could hear a lot of people shouting about something. As I walked into the room I saw most of the roster gathered around the large TV on the wall. On the screen I saw myself climb to the top rope before jumping off and driving my elbow into Alica's chest. I saw her body fold up on itself before I got the three count. I was horrified, buttp everyone in the room was thrilled. People were clapping and cheering.

"Now that's a badass finisher!" John Cena shouted from the front of the group.

"It's called the Pict Pick and that's not the first win it got me." I said taking my eyes off the screen.

Everyone turned around and looked at me. I quickly started down a hall towards Stephanie's office. I didn't want to deal with all the questions. When I got to the door I paused and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I heard a voice tell me to enter and I opened the door and walked in to meet my fate.

When I walked in I saw Stephanie at a desk reading something on her computer. She looked up and smiled when she saw me. I was confused because I was positive that I was going to be fired for acting so violently and out of character. Which seemed odd now that I thought about what my profession was.

"Eva! Come in and sit down. I need to talk to you about your match tonight." I sat on the chair across from her and looked at her as she continued to smile at me.

"I was very impressed by the moves you did at the end of the match. We have never seen anything like that from you before. You have always been a calm, upbeat competitor, but it was a complete 180; you were so cold and stoic. Have you been doing any kind of extra practice?" When I shook my head she continued. "Well I think that we should run with it a whole line of new matches starring you. You can really take over the Diva division here with that new style." I swallowed and started sweating. This was almost worse than being fired. I didn't want to be that person again.

"I'm sorry Stephanie, but I can't. I gave up that style of wrestling when I moved back to the US." I may have just sealed my fate at this company, but I liked who I was now. I didn't mind that I was a shy, smiley girl who didn't have a lot of friends. I was happy and that's what mattered.

Stephanie frowned and looked back at her computer for a second before looking back at me again. She leaned forward on her desk.

"Well I definitely don't want to fire you after the performance you gave tonight. The viewers really loved, but if we can't make it work in a storyline then I do isn't know how I can keep you here. I am going to try and think something up before Smackdown." I tried to hold in my tears as I nodded and stood. I shook Stephanie's hand and said goodbye as I left the room. I immediately went to the nearest restroom and locked myself in a stall to get myself together. I let myself cry a little bit because I felt like I was letting my father down as well as myself and it hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am definitely just going to make up the cities that they are going to until I get caught up because I have no idea how to check which episode was where. Sorry about that. If anyone knows how to get them let me know and I'll start being accurate.

I pulled myself together and went to the mirror and cleaned the make up off from under my eyes. I then power walked walked out of the restroom and the building altogether. I practically sprinted to my rental car and immediately slowed down. I went under the speed limit to take as much time as possible before getting to my room. Once I got to the hotel I went into hyperdrive again because I had no interest in talking to anyone. After checking in I rushed to the room I was sharing with Aj and practically fell through the door.

Aj quickly sat up on the bed and made a low squealing noise. She turned toward the door and calmed down when she saw it was me. She quickly shut off the TV and turned towards me. She sat up on her knees and held out her arms. I think she was waiting for an explanation about what Stephanie wanted or she was expecting me to fall into her arms crying.

I carried my bag over to the other bed and set it down before grabbing my jammies. I walked into the bathroom to change before coming out and tossing my clothes at my bed. Aj had moves again and settled herself cross legged on the bed, with her arms crossed, and glaring at me.

"What happened? I need to know it's been killing me!"

"Well I'm not fired."

"That's great!"

"But I might be."

"That's bad. Why might you be fired?"

"Well they really liked the way I fought tonight and they wanted to make me the new heel." I sat down on the bed next to her. "I told Stephanie that I gave up that style of fighting and couldn't do it anymore. She doesn't want to fire me, but if they can't find a way to make it work in a storyline that she might have to let me go."

"BS! If you leave I'll be totally lonely." I turned towards her and smiled.

"Thanks for your concern." She laughed and put her head in her hands.

"You know what I meant. You're like my best friend and I really want you to stay."

"Well I want to stay too. I just hope that Stephanie can find a way to work it into a storyline otherwise I don't know what I'll do."

"Everything will work out fine. If you do get fired you can just travel with me wherever I go." She leaned over an hugged me.

"Well I better get some rest I have an early flight tomorrow."

"Are you heading right to Seattle or do you have to be somewhere else in between."  
"Right to Seattle. I have a couple interviews there, but nothing else so I figured that it will just be a lazy could of days."

"I am flying to see my parents in between since I don't have anything to do this week. I'll call you when I get to Seattle. Good night."

"Night." I responded as she hugged me again.

I went to my bed and got under the cover before rolling over to turn off the lamps. Usually Aj likes to talk a lot before going to bed, or watch an movie together. I think she could tell I wasn't in the mood for anything tonight, which I appreciated. I don't know why more people didn't like Aj. She was really hey, but super nice once you got to know her. I guess that why we got along so well. We were both pretty introverted and prefered to stay in rather than go out with the rest of the Divas.

The next morning I was up at five and getting ready to go. I quickly went downstairs and checked and hurried to my rental car. It always surprised me how cold it was early in the morning. After I took a little time to warm up the car I headed to the airport. Unfortunately, I got lost. Twice, which made me late. I had to rush through returning the car and ran into the airport hoping security wouldn't take too long.

As it turned out security was the least of my problems. After I got through security I ran into a long string of fans. I rally just wanted to get to my gate and relax, but there was no way I could breeze threw meeting with the crowd I had accumulated. I really appreciated my fans because if I wasn't well liked by the WWE universe I wouldn't have a job. I also just liked talking to them. People usually had the best stories to tell and it usually really lifted my spirits, not to mention the fact that they were all really flattering.

After finally getting to my gate I sat down in one of the chairs my the windows and let my mind wander. At first I started thinking about my job, but that just started bringing down my mood. Instead I tried to focus on the fdans I just met.

One was a family who had been to the show the night before as the finally to their vacation. The little boy, who seemed about six, wanted to know if I rememberred him. Apparently he was cheering for me at my match last night. I could barely hold back a smile talking to him then and remembering it know I couldn't help, but laugh. His father's face had dropped and he was about to explain that there was no way I could have seen them, but I quickly made up a story about remembering him. It was probably a pretty obvious lie to the parents, but the boy was thrilled so it was worth it.

The other interesting encounter was with a man on his way to the Bahamas for his honeymoon. He looked absolutely thrilled to meet me and went on and on about how I was his favorite Diva. He was excited to get a photo and talked about how jealous his friends were going to be when they saw. His wife seemed less than pleased at how excited he was though. He was showing her the picture as they walked away and it looked like he was going to get quite the telling off once they were in a more private place.

When my flight was called I settled onto my seat and quickly fell asleep for the ride. I didn't wake up until we were just half an hour away from Seattle. For the rest of the trip I just listened to music and looked out the window. Once we landed I quickly grabbed my bag and got a rental car. I didn't run into any fans this time so the process was a lot quicker. When I got to the hotel I order some room service and settled into bed to watch TV. Even though it was still early in the day I decided not to leave my room again. I would just relax and catch up on sleep. Tomorrow I would go to the beach since my two interviews weren't until Thursday. After eating I still felt tired and decided that there was nothing wrong with a midday nap.

A/N: So still no Sheamus, which makes me upset, but I promise he will make an appearrance next chapter. That may turn out to be a loaded promise though because I have no idea about where the next chapter is going.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Accents are so hard. So very, very hard.

I woke up several hours later and felt great. It was about 3 o'clock and I was really hungry. I decided to go down to the restaurant and get something to eat. I realized that I didn't work out the day before. Ugggghhh. So after eating to the weight room. I love my job, but I wish it came with less working out. I quickly got dressed in some of my workout clothes hoping that the hotel restaurant wouldn't be too formal.

I grabbed my key card and phone with headphones before walking to the elevator. While I waited I wondered if anyone else was here yet. I had most everyone's cell phone number as a habit of working together, but didn't talk to most without some work related reason. In fact the only person I really talk to in the company is Aj. I got in the elevator when it came and continued thinking for the sort ride down to the lobby. I followed the signs to the restaurant and looked inside to see how fancy it was, but since it was an off time there were few people. I walked up to the hostess stand and smiled at the girl standing there.

"Is this OK to wear in the dinning room?"

"Of course. Lunch is informal and dinner is only formal on certain occasions." She showed me to a table and I looked over the menu and decided on a cheeseburger. If I'm going to work out it might as well be for something.

I ate quickly and had them charge the meal to my room before heading to the front desk for a water bottle. I then headed off to the gym. I pulled out my phone and started one of my workout playlists before heading to the bikes. I was the only person in the room and I always preferred that. I didn't like people watching me while I exercised because I always felt that I looked ridiculous. After ten minutes warm up I headed to the treadmill and decided on a thirty minute jog.

I started to run and lost myself in my thoughts. Out of no where I felt a hand on my arm. It startled me so bad I screamed a little and flinched off the treadmill. When I turned towards the person and I was instantly even more embarrassed. Standing on the other side of the treadmill was Stephen Farrley with a big smile on his face. As I tried to calm my breathing and keep myself from blushing I pulled out my earphones.

"Sorry, Lass. Ah didn' mean to startle ya, but Ah did say something' first." I was still trying to get over how embarrassed I was over my reaction.

"It's not your fault, I startle easily. Always have, over pretty much anything." That's great way to start a conversation.

"Ah've been meanin' to talk to ya. Yer fight the other night was really impressive." He crossed his arms over his chest and I realized how tight his shirt was. Focus!

"Oh thanks. I'm glad that it was enjoyable." Since it could be my last.

"No need to stand on the other side of treadmill. Finish yer run I was just about to start one myself." He got on the treadmill next to mine and I slowly got back onto mine as well. I started to run again suddenly super self conscious about how I looked when I ran. I wasn't even sure if it was possible to look good running.

"So why the sudden change in attitude las' night?" I turned and looked at Stephen. Not only does he want me to run where he can see me now he wants to talk while running?

"Well Alicia said something to me that kinda got under my skin and I just snapped."

"But if ya could fight like that why not do it from the start? Ya'd be famous round the world by now. Besides nothin' wrong wit' begin' a heel. It's how I got me own start." Stephen laughed as he ran. How could he do so much while running? It was a miracle I was able run at all.

"It's not that I don't want to be a heel." I didn't really want to dig up the past, but there was really no other way to explain it. "When I first started wrestling I was a mean aggressive fighter, but it wasn't part of a character. It was just who I was. I have changed a lot from that time and I have no interest in going back to being that person."

"Even if it means losing yer job?" I quickly turned and looked at him. Stephen smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but word gets around fast backstage."

"I would rather lose my job than have to sell out to keep it." I turned back towards the wall as I sped up my pace a little bit.

"That's very admirable. Most people would do anything to get famous in this business and it's nice to see someone willing to hold their ground." I smiled.

"Sorta like you?"

"Me?" Stephen turned towards me surprised.

"Just because I wasn't signed to the WWE during your debut doesn't mean I didn't watch it." My run was over and I stepped off the treadmill while I looked up at Stephen. "You came out and said a little speech in Gaelic. I bet creative would have preffered a drunk fighter to come stumbling down to the ring, but you gave them a proud Irishman. You do your country a service by coming out and proving the stereotype wrong; even if you do have a bit of the Irish temper. As a proud Irish-American myself I know I appreciate it."

"Irish-American, eh? When did yer family come over."

"My dad was actually born in Ireland, but his parents moved here when he was a baby. He doesn't even have an accent, but I grew up listening to my grandfather's stories about the old country."

Stephen smiled, but didn't respond. I quickly grabbed my water and starred drinking thinking about what I should do next. I had originally planned on doing some weights before I left, but didn't really want to lift weights knowing that someone I knew might be watching me. I really needed to get over feeling awkward in the gym, but that could wait and I decided to just head back to my room.

"Well I'm done here so I guess I'll be heading back to my room. It was nice talking to you and I'll be seeing you on Friday." I turned and started towards the door before Stephen could respond.

"Bye Averil."

I almost stopped, but I tried to make it look like it hadn't effected me. I was completely shocked. He knew my old wrestling name, but I had no idea how.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got back to my room I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I had no idea how Stephen could know about my previous wrestling days. Well actually it would have been pretty easy for anyone to find out. There were YouTube videos of me wrestling and I'm sure it was on my Wikipedia page. Wait do I have a Wikipedia page?

I grabbed my computer and logged onto the internet. I had only been in the WWE for a few months; it had never occurred to me to check if I had a wiki page. Son of bitch I had Wikipedia page. I quickly read over what people had written on it. It was actually pretty accurate...almost creepily accurate. The explanation for my sudden change in character was just a switch in brand. At least people weren't super into my personal business.

So Stephen could have just googled me to know about my former wrestling. On Friday I would just ask him about how he knew. Mostly because that would be a good excuse to talk to him again. I really should just start talking to people more anyway. I need more friends at work than just Aj. Maybe I should start with Daniel I have already talked to him quite a bit since he and Aj are in a storyline together. OK new goal to make friends starting Friday.

I spent the rest of the day relaxing in my room. Wednesday went the same as the day before, but before going into the gym I creeped outside looking in the window to make sure Stephen wasn't there. On Thursday I went and did two desperate radio interviews for local stations. Neither asked about my performance on Monday which surprised me a little. I guess neither were very big fans of wrestling.

On Friday I woke up to a call from Aj who wanted to meet at the hotels restaurant for breakfast. I got ready quickly in something a little nicer than sweats and got in the elevator. When I got to the restaurant Aj was waiting outisde. She saw me and jumped into the air waving her arms before running up and jumping on me. I started laughing, but held her up. She's lucky she was so much smaller than me or else I wouldn't have been able to hold her.

We then walked into the restaurant we were quickly seated an given menus. We didn't talk at all until the waiter came and took our order. I got French toast and she got waffles. Then I told her all about my encounter with Stephen in the gym.

"He knew your old name! Maybe he's secretly in love with you and has been stalking you." I stared at her as she sipped from her juice.

"Why does that make sense."

"I'm a hopeless romantic." I looked at her with an eyebrow up.

"Since when is stalking romantic?"

"He's interested in you and your intrests, just embrace and embrace him." Aj put her fist on the table before we both burst out laughing. Then from to the side I saw John Cena walking up to our table. As he got close he held his arms to the side.

"There's my little ass kicker!" We both looked at him shocked and confused. He smiled at us before pulling out a chair at our table. "Eva you were fantastic! You ended the match in a flury of awesome!"

"Oh, thanks John."

"I went online and looked up all your old matches. I'm totally hooked! You're my favorite diva ever! I have to have your autograph." He leaned back in the chair and pulled a sharpie out of his pocket. Then he looked around for something to write on before grabbing my napkin. He held out the napkin and pen towards me.

"I'm not signing the restaurant's clothe napkin." He didn't move.

"I'm John Cana it's fine. Sign, sign, sign." I took the napkin and signed it.

"No sign it as Averil, too." I smiled at him.

"If you did so much research you should know she doesn't sign autographs." I handed him back the pen and napkin.

"Damn, I was hoping to sell for the big bucks." The waiter came up with refills and looked at John confused.

"Hey, I'm going to be joining the ladies here so can you make sure my meal comes here." The waiter nodded slowly as he set down the drinks. "Also were going to need another napkin because it looks like she didn't get one." He pointed at me and tilted his head eyebrows raised.

Aj and I looked at each other and tried not to laugh as the waiter hurried away. Once he had disappeared back into the kitchen we all started laughing before hurrying to get it back together as the waiter returned with a new napkin. I took it with a smile before he left again saying our food was ready. He returned with our food before we could start talking. John was really easy to talk to and lunch was a lot of fun.

John had to leave pretty much tight after we were finished because he had an interview to go to. I followed Aj to her car as she grabbed her bag then we headed back up to the room. When we got there Aj immediately went through the TV channels and found the movie channel before laying back on the bed. She then rolled over onto her side and propped her head with her hand.

"New plan you embrace John and never let him go." I laughed.

"Why did you suddenly change your mind and what makes you think John will appreciate my embraces."

"He loves you! Your his favorite diva." I sat next to her on the bed.

"OK so John is now magic in your eyes?" She nodded and sat up next to me. "An hour ago you wanted me to latch onto Stephen what changed your mind?"

"Stephen's great. Accent, pretty eyes, tall; total package, but not making a move. Stalking you is all well in good, but if he isn't gonna break into your house it's useless." My mouth dropped.

"Breaks into my house?" She shifted her eyes back and forth.

"I was trying to stick with a metaphor. Long story short he's great, but hasn't made a move."

I looked at her and thought. I had been waiting for Stephen to make a move for a long time now. Maybe I should move on, but it's not like we had really talked very much. Or at all. It was more me staring at him from a distance as I listened to his accent. I would give it a month. If nothing happened between Stephen and I in a month then I would move on.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So last chapter was terrible as far as typos go. Sorry guys, that's my bad. I tried to do better this time. Also there is no rhyme or reason to which wrestles I refer to by their real or stage name. It just happens.

Aj and I spent the rest of the day in our room watching TV and eating room service. It was our taping day tradition. All too soon it was time to head out to the arena and I was terrified. This was the night that I would find out if I would be able to keep my job. I hoped Stephanie had found a way to work it into a storyline. I didn't want to have to go back to being a secretary again.

Aj drove and the entire way she tried to make me feel better, but nothing was working. When we got to the arena we split up. Aj to get her script and me to catering to get a snack and some water. As I was leaving the room tossing my apple in the air I saw Stephanie quickly walking up to me with a smile on her face. I stopped and stared at her as she approached. I tried not to get my hopes up.

"I'm so glad I ran into you this early. I thought of a way to make everything fit into a storyline! It's going to be huge and so are you." Stephanie was really excited and knowing I could stay I was too. "I have this script for you for two segments tonight. No matches, you probably won't have another for a while. Also you're starting a romance! Your first ever I think. Memorize what I gave you the first filming is in about twenty minutes."

Stephanie quickly walked away and I watched her slightly thrown off by everything she just said. Wait, romance? I quickly looked at the pages she gave me and shuffled through them skimming. I didn't see anything about a romance. Oh. In the second segment it looked like there was a little bit of flirting with Daniel Bryan. Mostly by him. I don't really get how that is going to work because he's with Aj, but alright.

I went back to the first page and started reading over my lines since I didn't have as much time to memorize. I walked as I read and slowly made my way back to the dressing room. When I got close I looked up and saw Aj and Daniel hugging outside the door. They looked really dramatic.

"What's all this then?" They both turned and looked at me and sighed deeply.

"We're breaking up." Daniel at me with big eyes.

"You were together?"

"In the show, get with the program!" Aj glared at me. I quickly dropped everything and ran to them arms open. We all hugged for a few seconds. "That's better." I let go and went back for my things.

"Aw! You made me bruise my apple." I frowned and looked back at Aj.

"You'll get over it. Did you see Stephanie? What'd she say?"

Aj looked at me hopefully and I saw Daniel smirking behind her, he obviously already knew. I looked down and fiddled with the papers before holding them out to her. I looked up at Aj and put on my best sad face. Her face dropped and she grabbed them.

"They can't fire you! You're the best ever!" She shuffled through the papers. "This is a script, I hate you!"

I laughed as she started hitting me with the script before reading through it. When she got to the second scene her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. She turned back to me and hit me with the papers again.

"You whore! You steal my man." I held my arms up preparing for her to hit me again.

"I don't do anything he's the whore." Aj turned to Daniel and he backed up a couple steps hands held up. She hit him once before putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"What can I say? You're just too short for me." Aj pouted and turned back to me and I laughed.

"I'm too tall for you!" Daniel looked indignant.

"I'm taller than you." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"By like half an inch. With your wrestling boots on. Barely." He glared at me and Aj laughed. I took the script back from her.

"Well we'll leave you to memorize. We need to head to the entrance anyway." I wished them luck as they left and went into the locker room to get my lines down.

I sat on the couch and quickly went over my lines trying to remember each word and queue for my scene. It wasn't very long and just an interview with Michael, but I wanted to do really well the next few shows to prove that I deserved the extra attention I was getting. It wasn't too long when one of the stage hands came to get me. I followed them to an area with camera and sound set up and Michael already there ready and waiting. One of the girls touched up my make before stepping to the side again.

Scene

"I'm standing here with Eva MacDay. Eva since you started here you have been on of the more calm and collected Divas in the ring, but on Monday we saw a completely different side. What happened during your match with Alicia Fox?" I slipped into character looking down at the ground before smiling shyly at Michael.

"Well Michael I usually try not to keep my cool when wrestling, but Alicia just really got to me. I may not have been born in Ireland like my Daddy, but he always said that i got his temper."

"Will we be seeing anymore of your temper in the ring?"

"I hope that I'll be able to control it better from now on."

"Well thank you for your time Eva." I nodded smiling and Michael turned back to the camera as I walked away.

End Scene

I let out a deep breath as I walked relieved that it was over. I was always so terrified to mess up during live filming. When I got back to the locker room I laid down on the couch for a few minutes. I then sat back up and picked up my script again. This one was longer and was with Daniel. I started going over my lines again because I had mainly focused on the first script before. This scene probably did more to set up my new story line and I really wanted to get it right. Finally the same stage hand came for me again and I immediately felt my stomach get worked up again. I was taken to a different part of the arena and saw Kaitlyn and Daniel waiting near the set up. My makeup was touched up again before the filming started.

Scene

"Well I still think Alicia deserved it." Kaitlyn said.

"No I shouldn't have lost control like that." I looked down upset and Kaitlyn laughed.

"Sometimes you're too nice Eva." She walked away as I waved to her and I sighed before turning around. I took two steps before running into Daniel. I gasped and stepped back. He smiled at me as he leaned against the wall.

"So Eva you look nice tonight." I looked at him confused.

"Thanks Daniel. Shouldn't you be getting ready for a match?" He propped himself up by his elbow and looked at me.

"I don't need a lot of preparation. I just go out there and do what needs to be done. It's all part of being the World Heavyweight Champion." He lifted the belt up onto his shoulder and smiled.

"Well good luck." I smiled back nervously as I walked away.

"I don't need luck. I'm the World Heavyweight Champion." He called after me.

End Scene

Once the cameramen shut down Daniel walked over to me. Well it was more like he ridiculously strutted over to me. I laughed and he bent over laughing before standing back up. He walked over normally and threw an arm over my shoulder.

"What do you say want to come out tonight and hang with the World Heavyweight Champion."

"You know the rules Aj and I always have movie night after filming." He looked at me and cocked his head.

"I'm the World Heavyweight Champion." I smirked and walked ahead of him.

"Rumor is you won't be for much longer." I turned starting to walk backwards. "Sheamus is on the prowl."

I held my hands up making claw motions as I growled. Daniel had the biggest smile on his face as I bumped into a person. My face dropped. Oh god! Please no! I turned back and saw John. I sighed in relief before seeing Stephen standing slightly behind him, hand over his mouth, but obviously smiling.

John held up a hand and clawed at me while making a rather effeminate cat noise. That sent Stephen into laughter and he turned away. I could hear Daniel laughing in the background and I even cracked a smile.

"Stephen and I were on the prowl because Aj is ready to go and looking for you." John was smiling and Stephen looked at him confused.

"We were on the prowl?" John smiled at him.

"Yeah!" John lifted his arm again, but I grabbed it and shook my head.

"I wouldn't." He let his arm drop and I stepped away. "Thanks for the tip I'll go find Aj." I began walking away when I heard John from behind me.

"On the prowl!" I snorted a little bit, but kept walking.

"Eva wait up!" I stopped and turned to see Stephen jogging up to me. "Stephanie wanted to give ya this. It's next weeks scripts. Looks like we'll be seein' a lot more of each other."

He smiled before walking back to the guys. I started walking again and fought the urge to immediately go through the script to see what he meant. I thought that might come off as weird so I power walked to find Aj instead. I burst into the locker room causing Aj to toss her phone and spin around startled to look at me.

"Stephen and I have a storyline!" Probably shouldn't have yelled that and probably should have checked to see what kind of storyline we had.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! School has made me so busy and winter has made it so cold. Overall this is really late, sorry!

* * *

Aj quickly bounced up on the couch and turned and stared at me. She had a huge smile on her face as she bounced on the couch.

"Tell me! Tell me everything!" I hopped over the couch and sat down next to her, as she bounced down cross legged.

"Well I had just finished my scene with Daniel when John and Stephen came up because apparently they were supposed to give me next week's scripts because my new storyline starts. After he gave it to me Stephen said 'looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other.' This leads me to believe we have a storyline."

"What do you mean leads? You haven't checked?!" Aj gave me a sharp jab to the shoulder.

"I was walking back here, I can't walk and read at the same time." I jabbed her back.

"Check! Do it now! Check, check, check!" Aj was bouncing on her legs.

I quickly opened the script and started reading. As I did Aj slowly stopped bouncing and sat back on the couch. This script was a lot longer than the last and so far had been Aj begging Daniel to take her back. Then it happened. I was supposed to kiss Stephen in the middle of the ring live on Friday Night Smackdown. I looked up at Aj and saw her lying back on the couch looking at the tips of her hair.

"You beg me to read it, but you're not even interested." She looked up at me.

"You were taking a long time and I got bored."

"I kiss Stephen."

"Not bored anymore!" She bounced up and towards me. "Tell me more." I was about to tell her next week's plot line, but realized she should already know it.

"Didn't you get your script?"

"I only read Monday, why does mine talk about you?"

"It does on Friday."

She stood up and went over to her bag. She shuffled things in it before pulling out her script. She turned back towards me but stood still reading. Finally her mouth dropped and she looked up at me.

"That's not a kiss that's a hot sexy make out session!" She smirked at me. "Look at you gettin' sexy in the middle of the ring." I laughed before standing up.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel and sleep."

* * *

As Aj drove us back to the hotel we talked about what we wanted to do for vacation. Every year after Wrestlemania we would chose a spot and go for a few days as a reward. Even if you weren't actually in any of the events, Wrestlemania was completely stressful for everyone. I wanted to go stay in Florida, but she wasn't having it.

"I want to go somewhere not just stay where we had Wrestlemania!"

"Why? You want to take another flight." She glared at me quickly before looking back at the road.

"Actually I was thinking of taking a road trip."

"We can do that next year, but while we're in Florida why not do Orlando? We can go to the beach and relax." AJ made a face. "Alright secret weapon, we can go to Universal Studios and the Magical World of Harry Potter."

"Deal!" I threw my arms in the air as she pulled into the parking lot. I was thrilled to have some time without having to hop on a flight.

Aj and I quickly checked in and made our way to our room. I had a five am flight to Denver to spend some time at home before heading to Raw on Monday. When I woke up the next day Aj was still asleep and I left her a note saying I got off OK and would see her on Monday. Early and late flights were also the best because the airports were usually pretty empty. It was a surprisingly fast trip back to my apartment and I immediately went to bed.

* * *

Waking up in my own bed felt amazing and I had felt this well rested in a long time. Looking at my bedside clock I saw it was almost four in the afternoon. I got up and changed clothes before heading out to get something to eat. I walked around the block to one of my favorite dinners and sat down in one of the corner booths. I realized that I had forgotten my phone and ordered my meal to go.

I didn't want to be out for an hour without a way to contact anybody. And my mom was expecting a call and would probably freak out if she didn't get it. I walked back to my apartment quickly because it had gotten a lot coldly while I was waiting for my food. When I got back I called my mom and talked to her while I ate. Well I mostly listened as she went over everything that I had missed out on. Shortly after finishing my dinner I went back to bed.

The rest of the weekend was pretty quiet and I loved it. I did laundry and repacked my suitcase. I cleaned the apartment and just plain relaxed on the couch doing nothing. Everything was so busy during the week and I was a generally quiet person. Having down time was a luxury nowadays. Throughout the weekend I rehearsed lines and worried about the coming week of shows. My storyline was making me nervous.

I watched Wrestlemania alone at home on Sunday and everything went off without a problem, but all I could think of was that my career would either take off or crash this week.

* * *

On Monday it was another plane ride, to another city, for another taping of RAW. I was wearing plain jeans and a blue shirt and got makeup done before standing backstage getting ready to shoot my scene with Daniel. Kaitlyn was brought in to talk to me briefly in the beginning of the scene.

_Scene_

"_Well we're going out after the show tonight and I think you should come." Kaitlyn touched my arm briefly before pouting._

"_I'm so tired from traveling I think I'll just head back to the hotel, but next time I promise." I smiled at her._

"_Hey Eva." I turned surprised to see Daniel._

"_I'll see ya later Eva." I turned back briefly to wave to Kaitlyn._

"_What's your story Eva?" Daniel slowly shook his head smirking at me._

"_What do you mean?" I frowned slightly looking at him._

"_You've been here for a while and I've never seen you with a guy. I don't see how a pretty girl like you could be unattached." I blushed and looked down._

"_I don't know, but I guess you could say I have my eye on a certain wrestler. See ya later Daniel." I smiled before turning and walking away._

_Scene_

I waved to Daniel as I walked away down the hall and back to the dressing room. Aj was already there and we quickly got our stuff together before heading back to the hotel. We spent the night watching movies before falling asleep sometime during the final movie. The rest of the week went by quickly in a flurry of interviews, plane rides, and sleeping. Finally Friday came and I was a nervous wreck.

I had little experience to begin with let alone in front of thousands and broadcast in thousands more homes. I tried to keep calm by thinking about my week and I smiled. I had always been recognized by people when I was out, but lately it's been a lot more frequent. When someone came up to me they also seemed a lot more excited. I always wanted to be a household name and for a Diva it was a lot harder than the guys.

As I was thinking a stagehand came to the door and told me to head up front. My nerves returned full force and I slowly walked and stood at the guerilla waiting for my cue to head out into the ring. I nervously tugged at my clothes and tried to keep balance in my heels. Someone handed me a mic and i gripped it tightly and shut my eyes waiting. I could hear Daniel and Aj speaking from the ring

_Scene_

"_Aj I guess I am ready to move on. With Eva." I could hear the crowd in a mix of boos and cheers. "Eva, dear, can you come out here."_

_I slowly walked down the ramp and climbed the stairs before ducking into the ring. I couldn't really hear anything not my theme song or the shouts from the crowd. Everything was a blur and Daniel taking my hand brought me back to the reality._

"_Eva would like to be my girlfriend." Daniel looked at me head tilted and a smile on his face._

"_Daniel it's really sweet of you to ask, but I just don't see as anything more than a friend." I looked down slightly. "And I sort of already have a boyfriend." Daniel dropped my hand and his face turned angry._

"_What?! No I distinctly know that you have a crush on me. You said so on Monday!"_

"_I said that I had my eye on a wrestler, not necessarily you." _

"_Look if it's Aj you don't have to worry about hurting her feelings. We already broke up and she'll get over it. Won't you?" Daniel turned back to Aj. She was staring at us hands clenched and arms shaking._

"_Daniel it's not Aj, it's someone else."_

"_I don't believe you! I demand to know which wrestler is your boyfriend!" Daniel stood firm in front of me. _

_Sheamus' music hit and the crowd went nuts as he walked down the ramp with the championship belt secured around his waist. He quickly climbed into the ring and stood near me across from Daniel smiling._

"_Daniel there's no need to panic. It's those kinds of runaway emotions that lost ya the belt."_

"_What are you even doing out here?"_

"_Ya wanted to know who Eva was dating and Ah thought Ah'd come give ya some help."_

"_How could you possibly help me."_

"_Ah know who the lass is datin', but before I tell ya, Ah have to ask. Are ya sure ya want to know?"_

"_Yes I'm sure!"_

_Sheamus dropped his mic and grabbed me around the waist before dipping me low and kissing me deeply. One hand found it's way into my hair as he kissed me. I dropped my mic and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. All I could here was white noise as I shut my eyes. I knew it was acting, but I couldn't help the way my heart fluttered._

_Scene_

A/N: Does it make it a little better that it's a pretty long chapter and there was kissing...please don't hate me!


End file.
